Chaos Is An Understatement
by EC-Chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP;;;* Sorry for the wait! -When Goten leads Trunks into a cave the outcome is unthinkable. Who will save them from their strange fate? And what do Pan, Bura, and the rest of the Z gang have to do with any of this? r/r
1. Prologue

~  
  
Title: Chaos Is An Understatement  
  
Chapter Title: Prologue  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Characters: Chi Chi and Trunks  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.  
  
~  
  
AN: So here's the deal with this story- I seriously wasn't going to start another long one. I figured, I'd work on my sis's idea that she wanted me to do and finish a few one shots and post them. But then Shanchan just HAS to give me this EXTREMELY good idea and it was one of those ideas that you really want to do but don't know how to make it work.. And spent a LOT of time trying to figure it out ^^; And this is the solution- an extremely weird, twisted story that I'm having an extremely fun time writing ^^;  
  
~  
  
"Come on Trunks!" Goten tugged on his friend's arm.  
  
Trunks frowned at the younger boy, pulling at his beige messenger bag, "Goten- you know how my mom is with school- she's going to get pissed again. Can't you show me this on the weekend?"  
  
"No," Goten shook his head profusely. "Come ON Trunks! It'll only take a few minutes. I just want you to see it- I know it'll be worth it! It's even better then the time where you found that snake hole!"  
  
Trunks sighed, unable to refuse Goten's excited face. That and the prospect of see something cooler then that giant snake. "Fine. But only for a minute Goten."  
  
"Yay!" Goten grinned, and Trunks couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at his antics. "Come on! It's this way!"  
  
Trunks allowed the younger boy to pull him up a rather rocky hill to a small hole. But stopped, not about to move any closer. "Goten- I can't fit through that hole! I'm too big."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Goten shook his head, tugging the boys arm now insistently. "Come on Trunks- if I can fit you can."  
  
"Goten- you're skinnier then me," Trunks growled and Goten blinked up at the older boy. "Fine..I'll try."  
  
Goten's face lit up, and he grinned happily. "It's so cool!"  
  
"What?" Trunks looked at his friend in confusion, but the other boy was already scampering through the hole. Shaking his head, he dropped his bag and attempted to follow the other boy, cursing the fact that he had forgotten how much nimbler Goten was.  
  
Grunting with effort, Trunks tried to pull himself along the small tunnel, trying not to think of how ridiculous he must look. It only took a few minutes until the space began to widen, and then only a few more until he could stand up fully. The tunnel opened to a small chamber, and Trunks joined the other boy, who was peering intently at a wall.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" Trunks asked, peering around, but not really able to see anything out of place. It was just..a well cavern- rocks, rocks, and more rocks. Not much else. Of course this whole setting was incredibly cool- he could think of a few things they could make out of this place- definitely was a good find. But he couldn't figure out what Goten had been talking about before- the snake was ten times better.  
  
"It's not here anymore," Goten said softly. Did Trunks detect FEAR in the younger boys voice? Strange. Very strange. The other boy went over to touch the wall cautiously before turning back to Trunks, "There was a symbol here before!"  
  
"A symbol?" Trunks repeated, wondering if his friend was suffering from home schooling more then he initially thought. "Goten- it couldn't have just moved. You must have been mistaken."  
  
"No!" He shook his head vehemently, and whined. "There was definitely something on this wall Trunks! And now it's gone! I wanted to see if you knew what it was, but now you won't be able to see it.."  
  
"Goten-kun," Trunks placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did Chi Chi- san make you study today?"  
  
He shook his head, pouting.  
  
"When's the last time you had food?" Trunks asked, searching for any possible explanation for why this young boy could be hallucinating. There were many. "Goten-kun.."  
  
"I wasn't hallucinating Trunks!" Goten shrugged his concerned friend off and swirled towards another tunnel that Trunks hadn't seen before. "It must've been further on..I could have sworn it was in this chamber though."  
  
"Goten," Trunks said warningly. "I really have to go- Mom's going to be pissed as it is."  
  
"It's not that far Trunks," Goten whined at his friend. "You can blame it on me- say I got in trouble with a Dinosaur or something."  
  
"Goten-kun?" Trunks asked questioningly. Blame it on a Dinosaur? What kind of garbage is that?! Of course his mother wouldn't believe that! And not only that but Goten knew perfectly well that he could more then handle any dangers this world possessed ten times over! "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks- just one more chamber over, PLEASE?" Goten said, and Trunks was unable to resist the look on his face.  
  
"Fine, but then I really have to go home," Trunks frowned.  
  
Goten smirked, "Follow me then..Trunks-chan."  
  
Something about both that tone and look alerted Trunks that something odd was definitely underfoot, but he shrugged it off and somehow managed to follow the younger boy into the slightly smaller hole. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
  
"Goten- it's really dark up there, are you sure we'll be able to see?" Trunks asked, knowing that he was being extremely stupid. If they needed light they'd just transform into Super Saiyans. Then they'd have more light then they could ever possibly need.  
  
"We'll be able to see just fine Trunks-chan," He called back- did Trunks hear amusement in that voice? What was going on? More importantly- what happened to his Goten-kun?  
  
He gritted his teeth, and decided that he'd better demand an explanation from the boy as soon as he could stand up and ask face to face. But then the slight shifting of rocks alerted him to an even closer danger. "Goten- what was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"You didn't hear that?" Trunks asked incredulously. "It sounds like the rocks behind us are moving- what if they close off the entrance or something?"  
  
"They won't," Goten easily reassured him, but again Trunks had his ever growing doubts. "You can't turn around in these tunnels anyway."  
  
Trunks blinked, and then realized with a sinking heart that the younger boy was right. Even if he seemed out of character right now, he had actually made sense. This tunnel was too small width as well as height- he'd get stuck mid way at best- the only way to head back now was to go backwards and that was ten times harder then going forwards. Which meant it was easier to just continue to follow Goten and hope for the best.  
  
And if things got too tough he could always blast his way out..the only problem with that being even if he somehow managed to get himself out in time he'd bury Goten here. And who knew how far underground they were now anyway? Even as a Super Saiyan he didn't think he could make it.  
  
"This isn't good," he mused aloud.  
  
"We're almost there," Goten's voice calmed him from up ahead.  
  
"You're acting really weird Goten- are you sure you're alright?" Trunks asked, not able to resist. They were going deeper into down and the shifting of rocks seemed to be getting closer. And..was that water that he was hearing? Definitely not good. Especially since Goten had yet to answer that last question. "Have you explored all of these tunnels Goten-kun? Weren't you afraid?"  
  
"Yes and not at all."  
  
"But you always get scared," Trunks frowned. "You were afraid of my dad's hair once..remember that?"  
  
But instead of the usual fit of bubbly laughter that normally came from Goten after that comment- considering what Trunks had DONE to his father's hair to show the younger boy that there was nothing to be afraid of.. It's not like he KNEW that it'd never grow back- the other boy was silent.  
  
Trunks decided to try one more test until he became extremely frightened, "HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT GOTEN YOUR MOM'S COMING AFTER US!"  
  
"Don't yell," was the only answer that he received. Now Trunks heart was pounding, and he tried desperately not to panic. Attempting to back up slowly, he yelped in surprise when he only managed to kick something extremely hard. "Don't bother. Those rocks you heard- they blocked off your only escape. There's only one way to go Trunks..kun."  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked. "Why are you doing this? What's going on?"  
  
"I thought you figured it out?" There was callous laughter in his voice. Trunks heard a rustling, and then all of a sudden he felt cold hard hands clasp onto him and pull him towards..whatever it was. He froze, not able to move, and felt himself fall to the cold damp floor. "Get up little boy. Don't be worried- you're going to join your friend now."  
  
Against his better judgment, Trunks slowly stood up, fury boiling beneath his skin, and couldn't help it- he took a step back. What had once looked like Goten had transformed into an extremely ugly serpent-like creature. He was greenish-blue and massive- large scaled flaking off of him, like dried bark on a tree. He had two large human-like arms, that were extremely hairy as well as dirty. Dried blood caked the crusty exterior of his nails, and he shuddered, thinking what this creature had done to his friend.  
  
And as his heart began to beat more slowly in his chest, he grew bold enough to look up and promptly wished he hadn't. He had expected a snake face or some other monster. What he hadn't expected was a smooth faced, blue-eyed young boy's, which smirked at him, bearing razor teeth and a two pronged tongue.  
  
"Who-what are you?" Trunks asked in a horrified awe.  
  
The creature smiled, and then spoke in it's own voice, "I am what your family has created."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, extremely confused.  
  
"It doesn't matter boy," He smiled. "You'll soon know. When the time is right. You'll all know. For now- you shall be content with joining your friend. And no- his blood was not spilled by my hands. Yet."  
  
Trunks trembled in fear as a broad arm reached out and grasped him easily by the skull. He frowned defiantly up into the..things face, "My dad will kill you."  
  
He laughed. "If he can find me. To them you're missing. Gone without a trace. Someday they'll give up searching for you and then I'll be free to do whatever I want."  
  
~  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue or should I leave my insane idea (well not really techniquely mine ^^;) to myself? Like..most of my insane ideas;;;? *stares* Yup..I'm insane. Just review damn you people!!!!  
  
~ 


	2. Broken Trust

~  
  
Title: Chaos Is An Understatement  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Trust  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Characters: Chi Chi and Trunks  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.  
  
~  
  
Pan-Chan: You know..the fact that I JUST put the story out and u review it kind of scares me.. *stares* Shanchan's actually the one who insisted on the pairing.. But I'm surprised- there actually IS fanfic for them, though it's mostly MT/CC -.-;. I'd rather write it a different way, but the idea for this fic.. *evil grin* Heh. Totally corrupted her idea ^^;;; Hope she doesn't mind. Um..you thought that was good writing? Yay! I thought it wasn't and I was kinda nervous about that. That and the plot idea wasn't very original.. I SERIOUSLY need to be reading more fanfics -.-; Oi- did I ever thank you for signing my guestbook? Gomen if I didn't;;;; I'm glad u like the webpage though ^^;  
  
SomEoNe: ^^ glad you like the plot and chapter. Hope u still do; Thanks for reviewing ^^;  
  
Sya-chan: *backs away fearfully* You wouldn't lock me in a closet..not again? Would u? Oi. I don't like this pairing much either..; Not my choice ^^; It's Shanchan's. Heh.. About Akki no Onna though- if I COULD just write a one shot then I would have included it as a next chappy or something -.-; or maybe not..I dunno. The point is- that what I want to do would take too long. And I really don't want to write a sequel. But I wanted to do what you asked and have Chi Chi end up with someone else. Tien to be exact -.-; I think I could write a one shot thing just with that? Um. but yay! You're reading this random insane story that sort of scares me; Oh and before I forget again- thank u so much for the award lol ^^; I wrote my reply to ur last review and it got deleted -.-; stupid baka ff.net *Shakes head*  
  
~  
  
"Pan- tonight's the anniversary, remember?" Videl poked her head into her daughter's bedroom. Pan looked up, taking in her mother's plain black dress that cut off right about her knees along with her blurry red eyes. "We'll have dinner and then meet the Briefs' at the..place."  
  
Pan didn't say anything- she wanted to ask so many things. Like why she had to be dragged to the same place year after year after year to mourn for two lost little boys that she never knew? And in all likelihood would never know? Why was she forced into a dress and forced to watch as everyone gathered around her cried their eyes out excluding Bura and Vegeta- Bura being just as bewildered as her? Why did she have to come to hate these boys who seemingly tore her family apart?  
  
"The same dress as last time?" Was all Pan asked with a long sigh.  
  
"I bought you a new one," her mother smiled thinly- forcedly. She stepped inside of the room, revealing that she was holding a matching plain dress, only it seemed by far shorter.  
  
Pan glanced longingly at her closet where her longer more _comfortable_ dress hung, "Mom..could I just-."  
  
"No," Videl snapped, shaking her head profusely. "You're wearing this. I can't deal with you today Pan. You're going to be respectful- end of discussion."  
  
'And it's really "respectful" to have my ass hanging out of a dress?' But she knew better then to voice _that_ question aloud. Instead she attempted to calmly snatch the dress away from her mother, but her shaking arm betrayed her growing fury.  
  
"Pan- I swear, we're not dealing with your crap today," Her mother warned before she whirled away and slammed the door, and Pan was able to hear her loud angry footsteps until she stopped in front of what she supposed was her father. And then came the voices. She groaned, hurriedly pulling off her loose-fitting clothing and slipping on the dress.  
  
"Pan!" Her father's angry voice came.  
  
She frowned, "I'm coming dad."  
  
"You better be!" He warned her. On this day she could never do anything right, which was possibly another reason why she hated it so much.  
  
She hopped down the stairs two at a time, and without warning slammed into something. Hard. Rubbing her head she blinked at the strange-looking gi that was her grandpa's only not and slowly- very slowly- looked up. "Who?" She questioned, finding herself staring at an almost replica of her grandpa only as a young boy and seemed to be about her age.  
  
"Help me," His eyes were pleading with her own. "Please..save me."  
  
And then he was gone and Pan found herself falling face forward towards the floor. 'What the hell was that?' She gritted her teeth and pushed off the ground, now finding herself face to face with her father.  
  
"Pan- quit clowning around," He frowned at her. "You know better then to do things like this on today of all days. Go eat dinner. I don't want to hear one word from you for the rest of the day."  
  
Pan frowned- she had yet to do anything and she was already in trouble. She sighed and entered the kitchen, sitting down across her mother. Who was that boy and why hadn't her father seen him?  
  
~  
  
In Capsule Corporation Bura Briefs knocked on her father's gravity room door. Like Pan she couldn't understand why she was dragged to the same location every year to morn, but unlike Pan she understood how much of a toll loosing a son inexplicably had taken on her family and went gladly.  
  
"It's time brat?" She heard her father sigh, and she looked away from the door. She hated seeing her father like this- as if he were so incredibly broken, but somehow was able to hold himself together. Probably by pure pride.  
  
"Yes," She said, knowing that he wouldn't see her nod. He came out of the gravity room a second later, clad in his usual spandex. Bura frowned at him. "Mom had the bots make dinner."  
  
He nodded fractionally, the only action that told her that he had actually heard what she said, before brushing past her, heading towards, she assumed, the kitchen. Shaking her head at him, she headed in the opposite direction. She still needed to get ready and it was almost time to go.  
  
Slamming open her door, she screamed, surprised to find herself face to face with a tall lanky purple haired boy. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Help me," His pale violet eyes were pleading with her blue. "Please..save me."  
  
"..Aren't you.." She stared at him. Of course she had seen pictures, but.. "Trunks?" He smirked at her- her father's trademark smirk, and her eyes widened in surprise. "It is..but how?"  
  
"Help me," He said, holding out his arm, but when she reached forward to reluctantly grab it, but she went right through. Blinking in surprise, she watched as he faded away, his smirk but tired..ancient eyes burning into her memory.  
  
She fell to the ground, her legs giving out, and she simply sat there for a long while. It was him. Her brother. She had actually seen her brother face to face! Relatively... But it was impossible! For one he looked about her age and for another..it just wasn't possible!  
  
She had heard about things like this- had watched them on television. Spirits appeared all the time like this to close friends or family members begging for their help. He was dead. They both were. And he was just pleading with her to give him release from this world. That had to be the explanation. Hadn't she seen this exact scenario played out on the Mystery Channel just a few days ago? Hadn't her mother become extremely agitated and forced her to turn it off?  
  
"Honey- it's time to go," Her mother's voice came from over the speaker.  
  
Bura's eyes widened- had she just spent all that time sitting here on the floor when she was supposed to be getting ready? Crap. Now what she was going to do? "I'm sorry mom- I'm not quite ready yet. I'll meet you guys there."  
  
"Are you sure honey?" Came her mother's voice a few seconds later.  
  
"Seriously sorry mom, but yeah," Bura glanced in the mirror. "I'm definitely sure. Can you please send Pan up?"  
  
"Okay honey," came a loud sigh and then a click from the speakers. Bura opened her closet and pulled out her own black dress, frowning as she absentmindedly stroked the smooth material. She didn't have time to take a shower or redo her make-up. Or even do her hair. With an annoyed sigh, she pulled off her tight apparel and slipped the silky garment over her head. When she turned back around she found Pan standing in the doorway, staring out the window.  
  
"I'm done," Bura yawned, walking into her bathroom and grabbing a brush. She could at least brush her hair, she decided with a frown. She saw Pan walk in to stand by the door from the mirror. "Did they yell at you again?" She guessed, seeing her friends extremely pissed off face.  
  
"Yeah," Pan said, pointing to her dress. "That and they somehow managed to get me into this."  
  
Bura turned slightly to take in her friend's dress and burst out laughing. "Pan- it's a bit short."  
  
"Don't I know it," she growled, tugging at her dress nervously. She turned around slowly and then looked at her friend pleadingly, "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"It looks great on you," Bura grinned. "But it's totally not you. Your MOTHER gave this to you?"  
  
"Yeah," She wrinkled her nose, and then looked around nervously. "We probably should get going.."  
  
"Pan.." Bura said, not really knowing how to ask this. After all it wasn't exactly normal to see a ghost of your probably dead brother was it? At least as long as you don't watch random shows that both girls had in the past deemed fake that is. "Did you see..anyone strange today?"  
  
"Strange- what do you mean?" Pan asked nervously, and then after a moment laughed sardonically. "Actually- if you believe me- I think I saw Goten."  
  
"I saw..my brother," Bura said, looking at the ground. "I think he was a ghost.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I tried to grab his hand...but couldn't," Bura frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I bumped into him," Pan rubbed the back of her head. "Actually- landed on him. I thought that I was hallucinating- my dad didn't see him. He just thought that I was trying to act stupid."  
  
"It's so weird- so we both saw one of them," Bura shook her head. "Did Goten ask for help too?"  
  
Pan nodded. "You think..we should try?"  
  
"Try what?" Bura asked, frowning at her friend. "I would help if I knew how.."  
  
"We have to go into the cave," Pan breathed.  
  
"The cave?" Bura cocked her head at her friend. "What cave?"  
  
"I know that they found the backpack on the other side of the hill, but it could have rolled or someone could have moved it or something," Pan said, her mind going a mile a minute. Bura could only blink at her, not really comprehending. There was a cave? "It makes sense- the entrance IS kind of small."  
  
"What exactly are you talking about?" Bura asked, getting a bit annoyed. She knew exactly where her father had found the "famous" accessory, but it was in the middle of the woods. There was a hill facing where they always stood, but she had never been up there let alone seen a cave entrance.  
  
"You haven't seen it?" Pan asked. Seeing the bewildered look on her friend's face, she sighed. "Well there's a cave up there and it's the only logical place for them to have gone to..maybe they got trapped somewhere or something?"  
  
"But the dragon said that they weren't techniquely dead," Bura reminded her.  
  
"They summoned him only a few days after they went missing," Pan waved away her friend's concern. "They could've been trapped in some sort of cave in- and since that's a natural disaster that's why he said he couldn't do anything about it."  
  
Bura shook her head, "I don't like it. If they got trapped in there, then why should we go in? For all we know the same thing could happen to us."  
  
"They want us to help them," Pan reminded her. "And do you really think that they'd come to us if we'd be in any danger? They could have gone to anyone, but they chose us."  
  
"Do you have any guess for the reason why that is?" Bura asked dryly. Pan shook her head, and she sighed. "I'll go get a flashlight."  
  
~  
  
The two girls crept cautiously up the rocky hill, hoping against hope that their quiet footsteps would go unnoticed by the morning parents on the other side of the hill. Pan tried not to wince as a cold breeze blew up her dress and wondered once again why she had to be subjugated to such nonsense. She looked back at Bura, who was having a harder time climbing up the rocks in her black high heel shoes. Sighing, Pan motioned for her to take them off, and without a word Bura did so, smiling sheepishly.  
  
When they finally made it to the mouth of the cave, Pan motioned for the younger girl to go first, but she shook her head profusely. The raven haired girl let out a small sigh and climbed through the small hole, making sure Bura was following behind her.  
  
It took only a few minutes for the girls to crawl into the first chamber, and Pan slowly climbed out of the tunnel, and took a good look around the room. It was strange- it didn't seem like there could be light in this cavern- even in the daylight. But somehow the room was bright as day. She turned questioningly to Bura.  
  
"Don't look at me," The other girl shook her head and threw the flashlight disdainfully to the ground. "At least I don't have to keep lugging that thing around."  
  
"Do you think they can hear us?" Pan asked, trying to judge how far away their families were.  
  
Bura shook her head, looking around. "What is that?" She pointed to some strange doodle on the wall. Pan stared at it, frowning slightly, and before she knew it she was on the other side of the chamber, he hand stroking the odd design. And then Bura screamed and Pan jerked her hand away from the wall, whirling to see what had her friend so spooked.  
  
"The-the-the," She stuttered pointing her shaking arm up into the air behind Pan. With a sinking feeling the other girl turned around and slowly looked up.  
  
They were sitting on top of a ledge watching them with an identical amused expression, their arms entwined together and their feet dangling over the edge. They looked like two forest nymphs- the image was perfect. Except that they seemed so incredibly sinisterly evil.  
  
Both girls were now openly gaping at them. Pan frowned up at them, stepping back into ready position. They laughed in unison at her. It was a breezy eerie laugh that seemed to fill the entire chambers and echoed down the long tunnels.  
  
"This isn't funny, you guys!" Bura frowned at them, crossing her arms. "Are you TRYING to freak us out? How rude! We came here to help you- like you wanted."  
  
"Yes," They grinned, laughter still evident in their voices. "We're aware of that."  
  
Suddenly Pan was aware of a soft rumbling steadily growing louder. She concentrated on it for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on and then she realized what it was and her mouth went dry. They were going to be trapped in this- this place! Just like those two boys sitting up there they were going to die. She turned slowly towards her friend, wondering how she could possibly tell her what she had just realized. But there was the same horrible shocked look of realization echoing on her own face.  
  
"Why?" Pan turned back to the boys. She was too young to die! "WHY?!"  
  
They laughed at her, and then the black haired boy smirked down at her. "Don't cry Pan-Chan! I'm sure you'll be just fine. Really. In the 'other world'."  
  
Both boys looked at each other and erupted into laughter. Pan's lip trembled- she couldn't help it. And of course her tears only made them laugh harder.  
  
"I'm not related to you!" She pointed to Goten and pouted childishly.  
  
He frowned at her and jumped to the ground, and she trembled as he came closer, placing a hand comforting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Pan-chan. I don't know WHAT I was thinking. Come on- we'll bring you to safety. Don't be afraid."  
  
She looked at him distrustfully, "You're not a ghost are you?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
~  
  
Um..; I hate to say it but I don't think I like this story too much. I dunno why either. it's sad. I think..I'm having problems *rubs back of head* Oh well;;;  
  
~ 


	3. How It Happens

~  
  
Title: Chaos Is An Understatement  
  
Chapter 2: How It Happens  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Characters: Chi Chi and Trunks  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.  
  
~  
  
Sya-Chan- I don't think Tien's with Lunch (has no idea how to spell her name either). They make a good couple but doesn't she disappear after Dragon Ball or something? She's not in DBZ, and you see Tien kinda a lot.sorta. Well not later in the series; but still; I like the idea of Chi Chi and Tien..don't know why. Who did you want her to end up with? I know you had given me a few suggestions, but it was so long ago I forgot them; Hm. yeah Pan and Bura are around 14, but it's before GT. The boys were around that age too. I probably did a bad job with them both. Haven't watch GT yet and Pan's personality would be slightly off anyway so it confused me. -.-; Totally forgot they were that old when I was writing it too. And I didn't explain about Gohan and Videl.. Why am I always forgetting these things? v.v;; They aren't mean..it's just. arg. I'll explain it. Somehow.  
  
Pan-Chan:  
  
i want to picture vegeta in something .. or goten for that matter. heck, MAYBE even trunks, since he'll be scary and odd couple-ish (new word!) in this fic.  
  
*blink* u want to picture Veggeta in a dress? What? I'm confused;;;; Um..um.. I dunno what they're wearing;;; I'll..tell you in the next chappy since.. I dunno. Um.um.stop staring..please? Ugh. but after this chappy I can tell you why I hate this pairing ^^; at least for this fic..unless u can tell just by reading;;; Odd Coupleish? Heh. poor Trunksy-kun. I messed with his personality;;; All of their personalities -.-; And I just realized.. I have no idea how to write Chi Chi..; Um..*rubs back of head* So many mistakes ^^:  
  
~  
  
**Note To Shanchan** This is the chappy where you'll actually see you're idea in play. I doubt you'll read this ^___^ but in case u randomly do..;  
  
~  
  
Bura frowned at the boy crawling through the tunnel in front of her. So what if he wasn't a ghost- she had seen stranger things then this! Well actually she had techniquely heard about them, but still! It's not like she was totally, completely, utterly lost or anything when it came to a situation like this. Of course she did have better things to do then track though a muddy cave ruining her brand new dress, but if this was going to help her mother and father..well she might as well try. At least that was her thinking until she realized that she and her companion would probably not get out of this position at all.  
  
She frowned, staring at the black haired boy in front of her's back. It was strange to think that he was around her age..was a year younger then her at this point if she remembered correctly. She had always imagined him like this it was true, but if whatever happened hadn't then he would be thirteen years older then her, and that was a strange thing to think about when you're staring at someone's back, trying to keep your mind off of all the damage you were doing to your brand new dress.  
  
'Kami- how do we get ourselves into these situations?' She frowned to herself. It wasn't the first time Pan had gotten her into a bizarre position such as this, and she was almost positive that it wouldn't be the last. Though this was probably the most bizarre position they've been in.  
  
"How far is it?" Pan demanded, her voice hard and cold. Bura wondered absentmindedly if the other girl was ever scared- after all they would most likely die like these boys had. Wouldn't they? Or perhaps not die since they claimed they weren't, but she had a feeling that she'd rather be dead then be what they were.  
  
"Not very," Goten said soothingly from up ahead. Bura frowned. That boy was the worst- how could they sit there and laugh at them like that and then all of a sudden change tracks and be extremely nice. Too nice. His voice seemed like it was laced in a delicate silk that if penetrated would contain callous laughter. She hated him.  
  
There was complete silence for a couple minutes as they continued on, and then Goten stopped, and since Bura hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing, she slammed into him. She sat back- or at least tried to- and was slightly dizzy. She frowned. More then slightly dizzy.  
  
"Damn it! That hurt," She half yelled, half whined, rubbing the afflicted area. "What are you trying to pull just stopping like that?"  
  
"We're here," Goten said simply, and she heard him straighten and step away. Taking in a deep breath, she cautiously moved forward, not at all prepared for the sight that greeted her. There was a..a thing standing there in the middle of the cavern. It was facing the other way, but was slowly turning around to greet her, a silky gleaming smile greeting her.  
  
"Welcome Bura."  
  
~  
  
Pan climbed out of the tunnel slowly, alerted by two words that someone was waiting for her in the beyond chamber. She turned, just as slowly, to face the snake-like figure with a growing dread.  
  
"Yes I see you Pan," It smirked. "And you're just as welcome. Perhaps even more so."  
  
Pan frowned at it- how did it know her name? She looked sideways at Goten, trying to see if his face would reveal anything. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for..anything or everything. But she jumped when the thing spoke again, completely taken by shock.  
  
"Do you like them?" It asked, waving to signify the two boys. "After all of these years they're finally ready to carry out my plan. And I have a feeling both of you will be extremely helpful as well."  
  
Pan stared at him uncomprehendingly and then froze when she felt strong arms pull their own behind her backs, she risked a glance at Bura only to see that the same things had happened to her. A bit panicked, Pan attempted to kick backwards in an effort to free herself, but the boy- Goten- just chuckled and caught her leg, and she now had to balance precariously on the other. She knew it looked ridiculous, but it didn't help hearing both boy's quiet laughter.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this!" Pan shouted the..creature, trying to yank her foot from her uncle's gripe. "They'll come looking for us eventually. And then you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I've heard this before," the creature laughed. "It's an empty threat. And there's not much they can do about me anyway. They were the one's who created me. You are the children who can feed me."  
  
"F-feed you?" Bura questioned, taking a step backwards and bumping into Trunks.  
  
"I suppose I should explain. After all it will be so much fun seeing your terrified faces right before I land the decisive blow," he laughed. "I was created by your parents- I've said this already. More specifically- I was created by your parent's dark side's."  
  
"Dark sides?" They both stared at him, uncomprehendingly.  
  
The being smirked, "Each individual has a negative and positive side. At least this is how it should be. A man years ago wished it was possible to be pure of heart on the dragon balls, thinking that it would solve many of the world's problems. He was mistaken. If a person isn't born with a "dark" side, then it obviously has to go somewhere. And that somewhere, my friends, is me."  
  
The girl's stared at him, completely still. So that is what this thing is? Pan frowned to herself. But why then would he take Goten and Trunks and what was he going to do with them? It didn't answer anything! It just made her even more confused! She gritted her teeth.  
  
"So you're pure evil," Pan snorted. "That doesn't really explain much of anything. Vegeta claims to be pure evil too and he's not so bad."  
  
Laughter racked its body, "Vegeta..Vegeta," He shook his head. "It took me a while to get him. He fought so valiantly even though he didn't know what he was fighting. It's amusing really to think that after all these years he lost anyways only for me to repay him by taking his son."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Bura asked, her voice slightly wobbly but full of anger. "What did you do to daddy!?"  
  
"Well it wasn't techniquely me," He smiled at her. "It was this planet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To put it in laymen's terms it's like a virus," He grinned. "Earthlings are born with it, but only some are affected. Those that are are considered pure of heart, but in reality they would have been the worst humans alive if they hadn't been affected. Beings that come here are also influenced by it, but in a different way. This planet has an affect on them- it slowly seeps into their core and sucks their "dark" side out until they are pure of heart. Gokou, since he was a child, had his dark side completely taken away at an early age."  
  
"But I thought that it was the bump on his head," Pan frowned at him. He wasn't making any sense. It wasn't logical at all!  
  
"So it would seem," he said easily. "But the bump only made him loose his purpose. He was pure of heart long before that. You're mistaking the definitions."  
  
"So you can still be pure of heart if you're destroying the whole human race?" Pan asked, making sure she had heard him right. This freak of nature definitely was a bit Looney. That made even less sense.  
  
"If you were given the purpose and were not acting on your own free will," He smiled. "You doubt me. That's fine. It will only make your death better in the end."  
  
She didn't say anything, suddenly remembering her situation.  
  
"Silent now, are we?" He laughed.  
  
"Just tell me what you did to my dad," Bura gritted her teeth.  
  
"He's changed has he not?"  
  
"My mother's influence," Bura frowned.  
  
"No," He smirked. "But I won't ruin that preconception any further. To put it simply I am now powerful enough to take on this shape and leave thanks to your father. I only have one matter of business to finish before it will be set in motion."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pan asked.  
  
"How would our deaths even help you?" Bura added, extremely pissed off.  
  
He laughed, "I would say that you'll see, but I guess you won't. But don't tell me you haven't figured out that Trunks and Goten could not possibly be your age when they should be so much older. It was my mistake- I pulled them out too soon, but you won't have to worry girls. I fixed the problem. You'll both still be around the same age, and you're parents won't even be able to tell the difference."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked, frowning at him. "I though you were going to kill us."  
  
"Hm. I did say that didn't I?" He smirked. "Don't worry. You won't die. At least not right away. You're usefulness to me will end, however, as soon as your new selves come out."  
  
"You're still not making any sense."  
  
"I'm not exactly intending to," The being shrugged and motioned to Goten and Trunks. "Boys- dump them."  
  
Pan frowned and decided enough was enough- she didn't have time for this bullshit. She took a step back, or rather hop since Goten was still holding onto her foot, and twisted around, gritting her teeth in pain since her foot was still turned in the opposite direction. Levitating into the air, she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.  
  
Surprised, he let go and Pan used the force of the blow to propel herself away from the group, and suddenly found herself floating over water. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered, transfixed by the crystal clear substance underneath her. 'What is it about this stream?' She frowned, trying to get a little closer.  
  
It looked like there was a..school down there? And were those little black things people? It was..amazing!  
  
"Pan!" Bura shrieked. Pan's head shot up, but her friend's wanring came too late and she felt herself crashi into the water below.  
  
~  
  
"Pan! Pan!" Bura fought against her brother's gripe, tears streaking her face. She kicked and thrashed, her nails clawing the air, groping for human flesh. Her head went back, and slapped her brother hard on his own and she was free- running towards the water, groping around frantically for her friend's body.  
  
"Push her," was the last thing she heard an annoyed voice commanded, before she fell head first into the clear spring.  
  
She was drinking water for a moment, and then she suddenly found herself in the air. For a brief second she was hanging there in suspence and then yet again she found herself falling- gradually picking up speed. Confused, Bura stopped herself in the air. 'What the heck just happened?' she gritted her teeth, and then frowned. Her dress..seemed different. Looser. As in- blowing up because of that slight breeze loose.  
  
She glanced down, frowning at the short plaid skirt and matching white top.  
  
"A school uniform?" She frowned questioningly, and looked down. A few hundred feet bellow her stood a plain brick school..complete with barb wire and everything. And if that wasn't an odd enough sight- when she looked around she realized that there didn't seem to be anything near it for miles. How did the students milling amok get there? And better yet- where did they sleep?  
  
"Bura," She saw Pan frowning at her a little further away. The blue haired girl swooped gracefully to her friend's side, knowing that she probably would be a better judge of the situation.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"They pushed you in too?" Pan asked. Bura nodded, rolling her eyes. The other girl waved her arms towards the school. "I don't understand this. I don't like it."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you have boobs?" Pan looked down and Bura could just imagine the shocked look on her friend's face. She giggled and pointed to her own. "Mine got bigger too," She smirked. "And adding in the new clothes..I think we didn't come out of this deal half-bad!"  
  
"Bura," Pan groaned. "Let's just go down and see what we've gotten ourselves into now."  
  
~  
  
Trunks frowned at the girl standing in front of him. "Chi Chi- I have girl's BEGGING me for datesall the time. Why should you be any different? Just because we're childhood friends?"  
  
"Because we're already married Trunks-kun," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
He knew that she was being slightly sarcastic, but still! "That was when we were little. You forced me to anyway."  
  
"Trunks-kun," She pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. "I know I was a child when I first came to love you, but-!"  
  
"No," He shook his head and she sighed looking at the ground. He hated this, but..he had grown up to this woman acting as if she were his mother! And no matter what, even if he grew up the second time differently, would not corrupt that image. "I'll walk you home latter?"  
  
She sighed. "If you want."  
  
"Come on- it'll be fun," He said, trying to cheer her up. "We can go out for ice cream.!?"  
  
"Why do you do this to me Trunks-kun?" She looked up and he was startled to see tears in her eyes. He'd never seen her cry- at least not since middle school! "You bring me places. Buy me things! You hold me when I have a bad day and ALWAYS know what to say to make everything instantly better. You do everything a boyfriend would do, yet you say you won't be! Why?"  
  
"Chi Chi," He tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shourted and immediantly Trunks felt all conversations stop around them- all eyes were on them. "Either you treat me like I'm just a friend or you date me for real! I can't deal with this anymore!"  
  
And with that she whirled away, leaving an incredibly confused Trunks in her wake. He felt someone pat him on the back. Knowing it was Goten, he didn't turn. It was even more embarrassing now that he knew his friend had witnessed that scene.  
  
~  
  
"It's so obvious that you love her," Goten laughed as they walked over to their usual place.  
  
"I don't," Trunks said, looking at the wall they were walking past.  
  
"You do," Goten frowned at his friend. "Why would you be so upset about her saying those things if you didn't?"  
  
"She's your mother Goten," Trunks frowned, leaning back on the wall. "If anything you should be disgusted that I could ever possibly think of her in that way!"  
  
"She isn't my mother and the moment," Goten shrugged. "And it's not like we'll ever get back anyway."  
  
"Or know for sure what happened," Trunks added with a sigh. When they had arrived thirteen years ago both had been completely baffled at being thrown back into two year old bodies. They had the conscious of fourteen-year-olds (or in Goten's thirteen), yet had to relive their childhood in a strange house. Worse they had to pretend to be little children and could only act freely around each other.  
  
You would think that they would have formed a special bond under those pressures like siblings only closer. They shared a secret they could tell no one, because a they would not be believed and b it would do know good for then to know. This was much the case- they acted like siblings, but Trunks had almost always also had Chi Chi to rely upon as well. Even at two and three he was able to talk to her freely, though she had never realized that there was anything strange about him. She idolized him and then spent her elementary school years forcing him to do embarrassing things- like the marriage- and now they were finally on equal footing she was annoying him with her want to be his girlfriend.  
  
If he didn't know that she was Goten's mother then he would agree in an instant. To him Chi Chi was the perfect woman. Even though she was only fifteen, he stubbornly thought of her as such. A woman. Someone to hold in his highest respects. He would not give into his emotions though, he refused. He wouldn't even allow himself to start to think of her in that way, because he knew he would loose all rationality in such thoughts.  
  
Not that this dimension wasn't screwed up completely relationship-wise anyway.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Gokou said cheerfully, joining their solemn party. "There's these two really weird girls asking for you both. The blue-haired one mistook me for you Goten. She looks just like Bulma! And the other looks like Chi Chi!"  
  
"Why would they want us?" Trunks stared at his friend in confusion. "Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Um..wouldn't say," Gokou rubbed the back of his head. "Bulma's yelling at them. Like usual."  
  
~  
  
"You can't expect to just waltz in here and demand things," Bulma crossed her arms, and frowned at the two girls. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Miss Priss, but this is kind of an emergency," Bura frowned at her in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be HER mother after all- her mother had a mean streak, but she wasn't THIS bitchy. "Kami- what cat crawled up YOUR ass?"  
  
Bulma swung her hips on her daughter. "You did not just say that."  
  
"So what if I did?" Bura asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Why are you so uptight about just telling us where they are anyway?" Pan frowned at the other woman. "It's not like it has anything to do with you."  
  
Bulma turned on Pan. "I think I have a right to know about it since I'm Trunks' older sister and am dating Goten's twin brother!"  
  
~  
  
Gomen people for the lateness of this chappy!; I've been working on coloring in this stupid picture and it took so long it isn't even funny.. -.-; But it's done so I'm happy ^^; Even though I probably shouldn't have wasted my effort since my friend is coloring it in anyway and it will be a million times better then mine -.-;;;; I hate colors.  
  
And just to tell you I wrote most of this out in a notebook first and for some reason my writing's ten times crappier when I do that, but I was so bored at school that I did anyway -.-; So..sorry for the crappiness of this chapter.  
  
~ 


End file.
